The Same Girl
by carlysellers
Summary: Cammie and Zach are best friends but Zach hardly even knows the real her. One night, Zach finds out everything and gets caught up in Cammie's real life. He finds out the truth about her family and things he doesn't even know about his own family as well. ZAMMIE.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the new story I told you I was writing in the Author's Note of "POI: Catherine Goode" and if you haven't read that one, you really should! I'll post the next chapter for this one after I get 5 reviews. I love you all so much! I really appreciate you reading my work.**

* * *

We laughed as we walked out of the movie theater and turned the corner.

"Whatever, I'm just saying nothing like that would ever happen! Vampires and werewolves don't even exist!"

"So what? Somebody could still love another person as much as Edward loves Bella." I countered.

"I seriously doubt it. I mean, I don't see myself putting my life on the line for some girl!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked down the alley with my best friend, Zach. The wind blew, sending chills down my spine so I gripped my black leather jacket closer to my body.

"So when do you go back to Gallagher?" He asked. I'd been at home from my all girls' boarding school for Holiday Break. Zach on the other hand, goes to a normal public school.

"Solomon is driving me back on Sunday." I sighed.

"I still think it's weird that your teacher lives with you and your mom. Even if your Dad is on duty, it's still weird."

"Well my mom doesn't like not having a man in the house and my dad's not coming back for a long time." I pushed back the tears. Zach is my best friend and I'm his best friend but he knows almost nothing about me.

"I could stay with you guys!" He grinned at me. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"What about when I go back to school?" I asked. He shrugged and said,

"Your mom is my second best friend." I burst out laughing and he did with me. I looked up and out of the corner of my eye I saw a black figure move back into his or her hiding place. I also saw the silver glint of a knife. I kept my cool and we continued walking. I caught a glimpse of a COC stamp on their boot.

"Oh shit." I said under my breath. I stopped walking and look Zach in the eyes.

"Zach I need you to do something for me." He saw how serious I was and stopped laughing. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, anything." He searched my face but I kept it emotionless.

"Run." I stated simply. He frowned and stayed in place. I saw the figure move and inhaled sharply.

"Run, Zach, please." I begged him.

"What are you talking about? Cammie, I'm not leaving you." I saw the confusion across his face.

"I really don't want you to see this. Zach just please, trust me." I started backing up into a fighting stance. The figure broke into a run.

"ZACH NOW!" I screamed.

* * *

**Ok, I really hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna need some feedback on this one, at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! I need to know if you guys actually like it. I even already wrote Chapter 2 so I can post it RIGHT when I get the 5 reviews. Thank you so much, I lalalalalove you :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys, thank you so much! I thought it would take the rest of the week to get 5 reviews but I came home from school to 10! THANK YOU OMG, so as promised, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

He finally saw the figure coming at me and went wide eyed. I ducked out of the way of the first punch my attacker threw. I stood and grabbed the arm they tried to punch me with. I twisted it around myself and elbowed the knife out of their hand. He used that time to wrap his arms around my neck and put me in a choke hold. I gripped his forearms and tried to escape. I looked at Zach who was at loss of words. My attacker caught a glimpse of Zach and smiled slyly. I balanced his weight and flipped my attacker over my shoulders and onto their back on the hard concrete. I started backing away towards Zach, not wanting to kill anybody in front of him. Honestly, I didn't want to kill anybody but I guess I'd have to at this point.

"We have to go. Now." I grabbed his arm and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away, Morgan." He growled from behind me. Zach whipped around and I tensed up.

"Who the hell are you?" Zach demanded.

"Zach, don't." I turned around and walked back towards the man dressed in black, "You want a full out fight?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I laughed and complied. I round-house kicked the man and made contact with his chest. He fell backwards and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He growled and stood back up. Zach saw the glint of his knife and shouted,

"CAMMIE!" I whipped around to look at him and saw the fear register in his eyes. I turned back towards my fight only to be shoved against the brick wall. My back absorbed the impact and I groaned. The man stabbed his knife into my abdomen. My jaw fell open slowly and my breath caught in my throat. Zach's expression went from afraid to mortified. The man smiled at me and stepped back. I slid down the wall and fell on the ground. I winced when I pulled the knife out and threw it on the ground.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled and picked it up, walking towards Zach. Zach stepped away as the attacker matched his with one step towards him.

"Who are you? The boyfriend?" He asked, turning the knife that was now covered in my blood, in his hands. Zach swallowed loudly; I could see that he was obviously afraid for his life. I gathered up every last ounce of strength I had and stood up. I ran towards them and jumped on the man's shoulder, wrapped my arms around his head, and snapped his neck. His body went limp and I jumped off. Zach dropped his jaw and his eyes widened. I picked up the man's jacket and got his name and I.D.

"Gallagher Girl, you're bleeding." The sound of him calling me his favorite nickname made me smile through my pain.

* * *

**SO if anybody is confused, I'll clarify everything that Zach knows about Cammie in the next chapter! Sorry, I just noticed I didn't really explain that. But anyways, 15 reviews? I lalalalove you  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just realized I haven't put up any disclaimers on this story at all so…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER SERIES, ALLY CARTER DOES.**

* * *

"Give me your jacket, please." I requested. Zach nodded and started taking off his jacket and handed it to me. I pressed it against the gash underneath my rib cage.

"Cammie, what the hell just happened!? Who the hell was that?!" I sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't go to an all girls private school. I go to an all girls spy school," He frowned so I explained, "Zach, I'm a spy, I'm a CIA legacy and my mom is a CIA agent and she's the headmistress at my school. My Dad isn't serving in the army, he went MIA trying to take down a terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan which that guy that I just…killed worked for which I am the target off, Zach, they want to take me away because they think I know something that they need."

Zach was stunned, eyes wide and frozen. I gave him time to take it all in and started tending to my bleeding wound. I sensed motion and looked up to see Zach running away.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me. _

I rolled my eyes and started running after him.

"You know I'm gonna catch you, Zach, I'm trained for this!" I said, not even close to being out of breath. I let him run for about 3 blocks to see if he'd stop and he didn't. I shook my head and sped up to him. I jumped on him and tackled and pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" He screamed.

"You aren't safe anymore! You need me!" I shouted back at him.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned. I loosened my grip on his wrists and explained.

"You're a civilian; you're not supposed to know about anything that I just showed you! I should've punched you out and put a Napotine patch on your head and given you Memory Loss Tea and sent you on your way but I didn't because you're my best friend!"

"How did you do all of that in one breath?" He questioned.

I laughed slightly, "I'm trained in things you wouldn't believe."

He smiled and I smiled back at him. I let go of him and got off so he could sit up.

"I have to call my mom and then, I hate to say it, but I need to take care of the body over there." He tensed up when I mentioned the body of the man that I killed but nodded regardless. I took out my phone and speed dialed my mother's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Cammie, where are you?" She asked.

"I had a little run in with a Circle Operative and I had to take care of him." I told her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Zach's a little traumatized…"

"Zach was with you? What was your cover?"

"I didn't have one, I told him everything. I told him the truth." I waited for the yelling but it never came.

"I'm going to send Solomon to you and he's gonna put you both on a jet to D.C. and you need to talk to the Director about possibly getting Zach into training at Gallagher. As of right now, he's on your hands and you can't abandon him. He needs you. He could be on the grid with the Circle and the CIA as of the moment that Operative laid eyes on the both of you."

I looked at Zach and sighed. I knew I couldn't let anyone or anything hurt him. I wish I never had to bring him into any of this mess with the Circle but that damn field agent didn't give me a choice.

I am so done with the Circle.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, but here it is and it actually didn't take me long once I got in the zone. But it takes me awhile hahaha well anyways HERE YOU GO. I hope you enjoy it xxx**


	4. Author's Note 1

I know I have no excuse for not updating in FOREVER. I feel so bad because I hate when my favorite authors do that. I have stuff to do Saturday so I won't do anything Friday night and I PINKY PROMISE to get some chapters up. I've been really happy with the views going up even after I've not updated anything so thank you so much for that, you're the best!

I'd also like to take this author's note to let you all know how much I love and appreciate you! I used to say that I have only one friend ((my best friend)) that reads my writing because he's a writer as well. But, I have 2,761 amazing friends that enjoy my writing and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you for all your continuing support and PLEASE feel free to PM me about anything ((suggestions, comments, concerns, or even just a conversation because I'd love to speak with you all)) and as always, review! I love you all.


	5. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter suck but I haven't put anything up in a REALLY long time so it's kind of filler. I've written bits and pieces in the story and now I just need to link them all together. So the next chapter should be up fairly soon. Thank you all for sticking with me, I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series.**

* * *

"Does it scare you?"

"What do you mean?" I turned my head. Zach leaned against the brick wall and slid down to sit.

"People want to kill you, Cam. You kill people and you live knowing that you can die any second. How do you deal with that?" He inquired.

I sighed. I guess I knew he'd have questions, but I haven't exactly had the time to think about how to answer them. I guess if we're gonna tell him things, we might as well completely expose him. I kneeled down and faced him.

"I want you to know that that was the first person I ever killed in my life. I'm not some kind of killer and you do not have to be afraid of me, for any reason at all. I'm gonna protect you, Zach. I swear." I promised. He frowned.

"What are you talking about? Why do I need to be protected?"

I sighed and looked down at my knees, avoiding his emerald eyes.

"Zach," I bit my lip, "You know…so much. You know way too much but I can't take anything back." I stuttered, trying to think of the right thing to say it. "Zach, you have to come to Gallagher with me. You have to train and become a spy…like me." I waited for his reaction and anger soon flared through his features. He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment.

I raised my eyebrows and he opened his eyes once again.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" He asked.

"You're not mad?" I urged, ignoring his question.

"I can see that nothing is gonna change, what's done is done. And maybe this is gonna be interesting." He shrugged. This moment proved to me that he was capable.

I saw his anger and I saw him shrug it off, he could hide his emotions well. I saw his strength in the situation and it took some of the worry out of my mind. I knew he was capable of becoming a great spy.

"Well, Solomon's on his way here with one of the Gallagher jets, from there we'll be on our way to D.C. Once we get there," I paused to stand and extend my hand to help Zach to his feet, "Solomon and I will talk to the Director of the CIA about having you admitted to Gallagher to begin your training."

"What about my parents? What about my frie-"

"Solomon in 10." I cut him off. He frowned and looked around. I waited and, just as I had predicted, Solomon arrived in 10 seconds on the dot. When the plane landed on the abandoned street, Zach's jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you know that?" He gasped.

"You'll learn how soon enough." I smirked. Solomon stepped off the plane and jogged towards us. I walked towards him with Zach in tow.

"Hey Cam. Hi Zach." He smiled.

"Hey." I nodded. Zach raised his eyebrows. Solomon, being the excellent spy he was, knew exactly what Zach was thinking and started to explain.

"I only stay with Cammie and her mother because her father is...," He looked at me and I shook my head. He didn't know what to tell Zach about my Dad. I quickly decided that I would take care of that because I needed to break it to Zach gently, "unavailable. I teach Cov Ops at Gallagher Academy," He paused again, sensing Zach's confusion, "Covert Operations, Zachary. You'll find out more once we get to school." He stopped there, letting Zach absorb all the new information. It reminded me of myself, learning a new cover. Only I would take less time, of course.

"Wait, so did you graduate from Gallagher?" Zach asked.

"No, I graduated from Gallagher's brother school." He answered, referring to Blackthorne. That's where Grant, Jonas and Nick once went to school.


End file.
